happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of a Glitch
Son of a Glitch is a HTFF episode. Plot Digit is walking around in town playing on a handheld console when someone calls him from an ally. He looks over and sees Lifty and Shifty calling him over. He looks at them boredly and starts to walk away but Shifty calls him again. Digit looks over once more and sees Shifty holding a game. Digit gets excited and runs over to them. Lifty and Shifty start giggling and shows Digit all the games they have. He gets even more excited and buys them all. Digit starts walking away with tons of games in his arms while Lifty and Shifty are giggling with all of Digit’s money. Digit walks home with the games. He opens his house door and enters his house. He sets all his games down on the ground and picks one out of the pile randomly. He picks one of the games up and puts it in his console. He starts the game and starts playing it but the game starts glitching out. He shrugs it off and continues playing. As he continues, the game gets more and more glitcher to the point where it’s unplayable. Digit stops and gets angry, wondering what’s wrong with the game when a image of a gray and magenta bat appears who is actually Glitch. Digit gets scared but is still pretty mad. Glitch smiles and starts trying to get out of the tv. Digit get scared and Glitch completely comes out of the tv. Glitch gets up and looks around her smiling. She looks at Digit and then at the console he was playing before walking over to the console and taking out the game, and walking towards the house with it. Digit snaps out of being scared and runs after Glitch, telling her to give the game back. Glitch looks at him before running out of the house and Digit runs after her. Murfy is seen walking down the sidewalk when Glitch runs past her. Murfy stops and looks at her but gets pushed into the road by Digit. She regains her balance and tries to get up but gets run over by a truck. Glitch continues to run and sees a corner. She turns the corner and hides while Digit runs past her. She sighs and walks out of the corner by Digit notices her and runs towards her causing Glitch to run again. Glitch sees an electronic store and enters the store but Digit enters as well. As Glitch runs through the store, Stacy is carrying computers. Glitch accidentally pushes Stacy causing her to drop the computers. Stacy starts yelling at Glitch but Digit runs by and pushes her causing her to trip and behead herself on a counter. Glitch ends up tripping and dropping her game. Digit runs and ends up tripping over Glitch’s body. Digit immediately gets up and takes to game off the floor and starts walking out of the store. Glitch notices and grabs Digit’s leg before he can leave making him trip. The game ends up falling to the ground and at the feet of Lumpy who takes it and leaves with it. Digit and Glitch gets up and run towards Lumpy. They run into the rode and both end up tripping on a rock. Digit ends up on top of Glitch but they notice a oncoming car. They both try to get up but fail and both get run over by a car. Lumpy turns around and doesn’t notice anything so he turns away and walks towards his house. The camera zooms in on the game and the screen turns black. Deaths *Murfy is run over by a truck. *Stacy is beheaded by a counter. *Glitch and Digit is ran over a car. Injures *Murfy gets pushed by Digit and falls to the floor. *Glitch and Digit trip many times. Trivia * Glitch coming out of the TV may be similar to Samara Morgans coming out of the TV in the horror film, The Ring. * This is the debut of Glitch. ** This is also the debut of Murfy. Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes